Reading Is The Magic Key
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [FE6] Wolt's admiration of Lance brings out his overprotective side when Alan criticizes the other Knight's fondness for reading and fairytales. [Semi based from Supports, mild Alan bashing (No, I don't hate him.) BAMF Wolt and Book nerd Lance. Mix well, serve with an overabundance of fluff and you have this LancexWolt fic. I make no apologies.]


_**Reading is the Magic Key**_  
 _Prompt_ : Books. Given by grand-inquisitor-of-feels/Torayashachan  
 **Fandom:** Fire Emblem: Fuuin No Tsurugi/Sword of Seals/Binding Blade (AKA FE6)  
 _Characters:_ Lance, Wolt, Alan. Mentioning of Roy and Cecilia.  
Notes: I make no apologies for the amount of sap and fluff that's about to happen, I also make no apologies for the mild bashing of Alan. (I honestly have nothing against him, but I will admit his and Lance's supports are ridiculous because of how condescending Alan seems towards Lance at times even if by their A support they're in full blown bromance. I just prefer Lance and Wolt over them. So there.)

* * *

"Sir Lance!" Wolt cried as he burst into the Paladin's room, a happy grin on his face and light of excitement glimmering in his naturally wide-eyes.

The Sniper was not deterred or effected when only silence greeted him because his eyes were already moving to glance towards the corner of the room on the left where there was a worn, but comfortable lounging chair to settle on the Knight occupying it with his nose buried deep into a book, brows furrowed in fascinated intrigue.

Wolt found his smile shifting from the goofy one, to a slightly smaller, but just as bright one as he admired the teal haired man from the doorway before he quietly stepped further into the room and closed the door softly before approaching the other. When his hand finally laid on the arm of the chair did the Knight finally notice the other's presence.

Lance slowly lowered the book, blinked his eyes, before moving them to glance upwards towards the Sniper, a ghosting of a smile appearing on his usually serious, calm features. "Ah, Wolt. Well met."

Wolt inwardly willed himself to keep from bursting in excited chatter at the other's verbal greeting. If anything, he delighted in the Paladin's company and he was aware of his tendency to run his own mouth a mile a minute when he got excited. Lance was always so calm, never rushed and while the Knight never outright told him to stop, Wolt just figured Lance wouldn't appreciate his over-excitement and did his best to tone it down and stay as levelheaded as he could.

"Hi, Lance. What are you reading now?" Wolt replied, immediately feeling some of his initial giddiness dissipating and being replaced with the strange form of energy he only ever felt in Lance's presence. When it came to Lance and how calm he was, Wolt had originally struggled to keep a hold of his excitable nature when he'd first approached the Knight and asked for some guidance and assistance in becoming stronger and better. After spending long training sessions and time out of that even alongside the Paladin, did he finally realize his excitement would shift into something more subtle. It was still there, but contained. It'd thrum through his body like an extra source of energy that he could harness towards whatever endeavor he and Lance decided upon for the moment.

But lately, that had been changing. With Lance's own promotion to Paladin and his to Sniper, things had been shifting. Lance had even remarked that there was very little they needed to work on skill wise anymore, save to keep themselves sharp, and the Knight had suggested they begin honing their minds through study. It was fine in theory, Wolt did his best to meet the others expectations, but Lance was gifted for being able to read and comprehend text quickly and commit it to memory.

Wolt struggled. It wasn't that he was dumb, he learned to read and write very early, but given that he was not the highest on the totem pole in the Royal Guard, even with his closeness to Lord Roy and thus was never given extracurricular courses and not required to delve into in-depth study. He didn't read often so his aptitude for taking in text and understanding it took longer.

But Lance was patient. Elimine, the man was so patient with him. He was even willing to give him verbal lessons after he'd finished reading the book in order to help the Sniper learn. The man's desire to serve and protect Lord Roy was as strong as his own and Wolt admired the man for it. Even Alan's dedication paled in comparison. The other Knight was talented and quick on the draw, but he was impulsive, reckless in many ways, even if he was their Senior.

Wolt snapped himself from his thoughts as he saw Lance shift and his slight smile got a little broader as the man held the book up and out for the Sniper to inspect. "Nothing that would be considered practical, however, I find reading novels such as these in my spare time keeps my mind just as engaged." The Paladin replied.

Wolt bent just a little to look at the Title of the book and the simple binding of it. "Oh, this is... A fantasy novel? What's it about? When I was little, I loved having these things read to me. I...never got much time to read after I became an initiate and started my training." Wolt felt his excitement trickling through as he looked back to the Knight.

The man let out a soft chuckle, and to Wolt, it was sheer music. While the man never went into full roaring laughter or broke much of his composure, the Sniper had long learned the differences in tone and facial expressions that Lance gave to know that when he laughed like that, he was completely at ease and mirthful.

"It's a classic, one of my favorites. I've read it so many times, well over a hundred, and yet... It never fails to entertain me so, my mind readily conjures pictures to the words and I am drawn in completely every time. It's your classic Knights and Dragons story, but it's got so many unique twists to it-the Dragon, for one, turns out not to be evil and instead helps the Knights save their Lord and there's this Sorcerer that can turn plants and rocks into all sorts of creatures and it's all so fascinating..." The Knight's tone had taken a borderline excited edge, his tone had risen a few notches and his words were hastened.

When the man realized such, his face flushed with bright colour before he fought to regain his composure. "I...apologize. It's unseemly of me to get so excitable over a mere story."

Wolt shook his head fiercely. "No, don't be sorry! I... I like seeing you so animated and happy, Lance. It makes me happy, too. I can understand, I have always loved such stories myself, there's nothing wrong with that. That story sounds amazing."

Lance found himself pleasantly surprised at Wolt's reply before he nodded. "Alan finds it...childish. I've been on the receiving end of his criticism over it more times than I can count so I've done my best not to show my excitement over such a small thing."

Wolt scowled. "Alan doesn't approve of anything anyone does if it's not something he likes. He can go get that boot extracted from his rear, ignore him! If you don't smile and find enjoyment from the small things, you won't recognize the big things when they come along!" He hissed fiercely.

Lance's eyes widened. It wasn't the first time the Sniper had so vehemently scorned outwardly against Alan, but it was very rare, and seemingly only when the man deigned to pick at what he saw was a flaw in others. Wolt had even threatened to bolt the other Knight in the arse the last time he had openly mocked one of Lance's preferences.

"I...suppose you're right. Yes, there is truth to your words. Losing sight of the smaller things and forgetting to enjoy them will make you blind to the bigger blessings life gives you." Lance quietly admonished.

Feeling bold, empowered by his burst of emotion, Wolt felt himself moving closer until he was bent at the waist, hand braced on the arm of Lance's chair as his other reached out to grasp one of Lance's own. He stared into the Paladin's eyes. "Don't ever let anyone belittle you, Lance. Or anything you enjoy. There's always someone that's not going to like something or other, but also remember there's people who do like the qualities you have."

Lance's eyes widened marginally at how close the Sniper was to him and the intensity of their gaze. His fingers felt the warmth and sturdy grip of Wolt's hand around his, and he found his fingers curling automatically to meet the other male's in response. "Wolt..." He began, expression turning into a mild frown of concentration as he tried to find words to speak.

Wolt shook his head again, not letting the man say anything. "Lance, I... I admire you so greatly, there is nothing wrong with you in my eyes. Please don't let anyone take away the things that make you, you. I have become fond, perhaps too much so in my adoration, of the time we share and my getting to see the man beneath the Knightly front. ...Don't change." His last words coming out as a mere whisper, now he was the one that was taking on a rapid flush of colour to his cheeks at his declaration. but he didn't move away or break their gaze. He needed Lance to understand, to see. He didn't want to lose any part of the Man he had come to know and grow from just sideline-admiration to full blown affection for.

Lance could only stare back at the male and inwardly reel at the sudden realization and depth of the words the Sniper just spoke and what they meant. For once, his sharp and quick mind felt addled, slow and sluggish, trying to comprehend and wrap around it all. Even though he understood the words, the emotional context behind them and the sheer weight of them were what was keeping Lance's usually sharp and quick-thinking mind from recovering as the words rattled and repeated themselves over and over.

"...Lance?" Wolt asked worriedly. His face was flushed even brighter and he was chewing on his lower lip to curb his sudden spike of anxiety at the other man's lack of response. Their eyes were glazed over and they had a near-permanent look of shock written across their expression.

Lance's attention snapped outwards again at the call to his name, and it was like a reversal of gears that suddenly allowed the words to sink in, for the Paladin to register and feel the sensation of it all going through him. He was floundering to assure the Sniper he was alright, but no words would come. He wanted to say many things.

There was, first and foremost, utmost shock at the suddenness of Wolt's words, beneath that, there was astonishment and humility at knowing how highly the male held him in regard, and under that even, was the baseline of understanding and realization that he not only didn't mind Wolt's words, in fact, he felt downright happy about them, but that all along he hadn't realized he returned all of those sentiments towards the Sniper.

He knew he had to say something, or at least do something to let Wolt know he understood and returned those sentiments, but he was still reeling mentally at it all. Deciding to ditch the rationality for the moment in favor of impulse, he let his hand that Wolt still grasped tug the Sniper forward as he leaned forward in his seat and craned his neck upwards until his mouth met the side of Wolt's cheek, placing a soft kiss there, before releasing his hold on the other's hand and let himself sink back again, giving the other a smile of gratitude.

Wolt's eyes had widened to near impossible width when Lance seemed to snap out of his daze and surged forward, pulling at his hand and making him lean forward even farther on his arm as the Knight leaned up. If he thought his face could be any redder, he was wrong and he was about to inquire what the other was doing, and then Lance's lips touched his cheek and suddenly his own mind went completely blank. All the embarrassment, his anxiety, all rational thought and any words he was going to say were blown away and the only thing that remained was that surge of giddiness he had been suppressing and now it surged unrestrained. The biggest, broadest smile he had ever given came to his lips and his eyes went from impossibly wide to a softened narrow as his eyes suddenly re-registered his vision and gazed down at the Knight, nothing but the affection he felt there in his gaze.

"L-Lance..." Wolt tried to speak, but the Paladin only shook his head and the male fell silent. Really, there wasn't any need for words. Not in this moment, when everything was as clear as day written in their expression and alight in their eyes.

Lance slowly turned his attention and gaze to the floor where his book had slipped and clattered to before he reached down and picked it back up. He'd lost his place. But he didn't mind. Instead, he turned his eyes upwards yet again towards the other and reached forward yet again to gently grasp the Sniper's hand.

"Let me read this to you."

If it were possible for Wolt's smile to broaden further, it would have. Instead, he let himself twist as he stepped even closer before sinking down into the small space beside Lance and let his legs drape over the Knight's to where he was half on his lap and half sitting beside him.

"I'd love that, Lance. Thank you." The Sniper replied, shifting marginally enough to be able to pillow his head on the Paladin's shoulder and still be comfortable with their position.

Opening the book back to the beginning of the story, Lance cleared his throat quietly and began to read aloud.

* * *

Alan unceremoniously flung open the door to Lance's room and barged in, a scowl on his face. Lance had skipped out on their regular training session. He was about to give the other a piece of his mind when he froze in the doorway as he registered the scene infront of him.

Wolt was practically sitting in Lance's lap, head on his shoulder with a contentedly dazed expression and Lance was holding a book, reading aloud to the Sniper in a loud, theatrical voice as he narrated.

"And with a mighty roar, the Dragon surged forth on their mighty wings, the sunlight glimmering off of their golden scales in majestic splendor that awed their allies and sent warning to their enemies and with great force, flames spew from their maw and set the land ablaze-"

"Lance!" Alan roared.

Lance sputtered midway through his narration and his eyes widened and snapped over to the doorway to see Alan standing there. "Alan?" He questioned dumbly.

Wolt's own focus immediately came back at Alan's yelling and he'd startled almost falling off of Lance's lap and sinking to the floor.

"You missed training and when I come to find you, you're frivolously wasting your time reading a stupid fairytale!" The red-armored Knight was absolutely livid.

Lance visibly deflated but before he could even try to say anything in his defense, Wolt had stood up, grabbed the nearest object beside them which happened to be the letter opener on the side-table and hurled it hard. It sailed through the air and missed Alan's neck by mere inches before it embedded into the wooden door frame behind them. Alan's eyes went wide and he let out a shocked yell.

"What the hell, Wolt?!"

Wolt was glaring defiantly towards the other. "It's _not_ just a stupid fairytale, it is a _work of art_ and I don't appreciate you disrupting our reading and you have absolutely _no right_ to yell at Lance and tell him his enjoyment of said stories is stupid! So what if it's not something _you_ like? Not everyone is like you and thank Elimine for it!"

Alan was staring speechless at the Sniper and even Lance looked shocked again at Wolt's outburst.

"I was enjoying hearing Lance read this to me, do you _know_ how long it would take me to even get as far as we have in this book? I'm not like you or Lance, I wasn't _privileged enough_ to be given use of the Library and books like this are hard to come by! How dare you, Alan. You're a decent Knight and no one questions your loyalty to Master Roy but you are the lowest with the way you act like everyone should conform to your views! No, I won't allow that. I won't let you stomp on Lance, or my own past-times." Wolt said again in a cold voice.

Alan gaped like a fish out of water. It was the first time he'd ever heard Wolt speak in such a disdained voice towards him, and no one had ever said such harsh things to him before. "I-I, that is-"

"Just go, Alan. Before I throw something else and not purposely miss." The Sniper bit out.

Unable to decline or argue without provoking more of the male's ire, Alan turned and did just that, leaving and closing the door behind him. He was shocked into a stupor at these events and suddenly his whole world was flipped upside down with the accusations Wolt threw his way, as deadly and precise as his arrows.

He had some thinking to do.

Wolt continued to glare at the spot Alan once stood before he let out a loud, harsh exhale.

Lance stared up towards the Sniper in a mix of shock and awe. "Wolt..." He began.

Wolt turned to look down at him, his eyes once again softening and he gave the other an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that ugly side of me. But I just, I couldn't... I couldn't let him continue to put you down and mock both yours and my enjoyment of stories. He had no right at all."

Lance only shook his head, reached forward and grasped Wolt once again and pulled him back til he was setting back in the chair with him. "It was not ugly, you are very protective towards the things and people you care about. You gave Lady Cecilia quite a tongue-thrashing when you felt she was being too harsh on Lord Roy."

Wolt flushed bright red. "We-well..."

"It's endearing, Wolt. I'm grateful to you. I would not have stood up to Alan. It's much too tiresome for me to argue with him, even when he is in the wrong." Lance replied.

Wolt smiled again. "Then let me do the tongue-thrashing and you do all the physical-thrashing and if need be, I'll use a well-placed bolt and between the two of us, things will get done."

"Indeed. With the two of us here, Lord Roy won't have much to worry about." The Paladin chuckled.

"Now, before that untimely interruption. I believe the Dragon was about to do some intense field razing." Wolt prompted, poking Lance's wrist that still held the book.

"Ah, of course. Just where it's starting to get really good." Lance let one of his own smiles rise up again before he opened the book and scanned the page for where he'd been before, clearing his throat and beginning once more.

Wolt settled comfortably once more and let his eyes slip closed as he got lost in the vivid images his imagination produced with the words Lance's voice weaved.

Alan really didn't know what he was missing out on, but that was his own loss.

Wolt, however, was never going to let Lance's love for books and stories die. Because he loved a good story, too, and if getting Lance to read to him engrossed them both this way, he could very well figure they would never be bored or wondering what to do when not training or in battle.

And there was also the fact he got free-reign of the Paladin's lap and undisturbed snuggling, which was so relaxing and restful without even sleeping.

He could get used to this.

- _End_ -


End file.
